


A Quiet Night for Reminiscing

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Light Angst, Lumin FC, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Melancholy, Spoilers for the end of Stormblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Summary: After a hard fought victory, the Warrior of Light reminisces on his journey and his burdens.
Kudos: 2





	A Quiet Night for Reminiscing

It was the night of Ala Mhigo's liberation. All across Gyr Abania the people were celebrating their freedom from the tyrannical rule of the empire. All those who were apart of the operation to liberate Ala Mhigo could be found deep into their cups celebrating with the people. All but one. Now 'who would go and miss this joyous celebration?' you may ask. It was none other than our hero, the Warrior of Light; Sparda.

In the Royal Menagerie far off from the raucous festivities we find the liberator of Ala Mhigo himself. Standing all by his lonesome gazing up at the Gyr Abanian night sky.

"How long has it been now I wonder?" the Warrior says out loud. "How long has it been since that day." he says with a sigh.

"I've been sent up and down both Eorzea and Othard that I've nary had a chance to breathe." the Warrior says with a slight chuckle. "But I suppose its all just another day for the Champion of Light." 

Sparda reaches into a pocket within his coat and brings out his crystal. A crystal with the colour of the ocean brimming with a silent yet immutable strength. "Will this be the price I pay for the strength to fight. Am I cursed to live out the rest of my days fighting on till my physical form gives out." Sparda says while gazing into the crystal with an unreadable expression on his face.

Sparda stares into the crystal for but a moment longer until he smiles and stows it away. "Oh who am I to complain" he says with a rueful grin on his face "I've made my choice long ago after all."

"Even if walking this path means to suffer. Even if walking this path means to sacrifice all that I am, I shall gladly forge on ahead. Because justice demands no less."

The Warrior gazes back up at the sky and says "I shall bear all these burdens with a grin on my face."

The Warrior smiles once more and turns around to leave. He whispers:

"For a smile better suits a hero. Isn't that right my friend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story of my WoL being sad.


End file.
